Bathing Suit
by NotedForEloquence
Summary: There were a few things that Fionna knew she could rely on in this world. Marshall Lee hated the day time, Flame Prince hated water, and Gumball found the other two boys distasteful. In this minute her whole world had turned upside down, inside out, and began whirling sharply out of her control or even recognition.


**Title: **Bathing Suit

**Pairing: ** None

**Prompt: **1.) ocean fears and boat rides.

2.) She should come out in an old fashion mens one piece. (this wasn't really part of the prompt but I liked it too much to ignore it.)

**Dedicated to: ** Byproducts

* * *

There were a few things that Fionna knew she could rely on in this world. Marshall Lee _hated_ the day time, Flame Prince _hated_ water, and Gumball found the other two boys distasteful. In this minute her whole world had turned upside down, inside out, and began whirling sharply out of her control or even recognition. Here, in front of her house, stood the aforementioned trio, Flame Prince and Gumball clad in t-shirts and swim trunks and Marshall Lee in a wetsuit, the latter also sporting the most _evil_ smirk she swears she's ever seen on his face. Ever. And Fionna has seen many an evil smirk splashed across the older boys face. Needless to say, she is terrified of whatever truce they seem to have come to, because it's obviously some evil plot to drop her in the ocean and watch her flip jellybeans.

She panics and slams the door in their collective faces, breathing heavy in ocean-induced panic. Her eyes dart around the tree house, looking for anything she can hide behind, or under, or shove up against the door, or anything really. The boys knock on the door and try for round two. She can hear Flint tell Marshall that he's ruined her. Ruined her for what exactly? The two of them bicker for a minute til Gumball shushes them.

"Fionna?" He calls.

"Yeah?" she croaks back, her voice already hoarse from her panicked breathing and her back still pressed desperately against the door.

"We just want you to come to the beach with us."

"Why? So Marshall can drop me in the ocean and you can all laugh at me?" She says, sounding so upset. She can't see it but she's pretty sure the other two are sending withering glares at Marshall and she hears her hot-headed ex say "See?!" she hears more bickering and then they try again. It's Marshall this time.

"Come on, girly, we aren't even going to the ocean this time. Just a lake."

"I don't believe you!" she heard a smack and assumed it was Marshall's hand meeting his forehead.

"If you don't come out I'm going to come in. And you won't like it!" He threatened. She started to run, and within seconds the door slammed open and there were arms around her waist, hoisting her up in mid stride. Her legs flailed for a little bit longer as she was thrown over a shoulder, and carted off to her demise. Hyperventilating on a grumpy vampires shoulder was decidedly _not _how she had intended to spend her afternoon. But here she was, surrounded by the people she THOUGHT cared about her most, being dragged to her doom.

"So why, exactly, does the sight of us all together in bathing suits send the indomitable Fionna into a panicked frenzy?" Gumball said eying the other two carefully. Flame Prince looked ashamed and Marshall Grumbled something under his breath about it having seemed a good idea at the time. PG just glared in a way that demanded an answer, Flint was the first to crack.

"Marshall threw her out of a boat on one of our dates."

"I was TRYING to help her!" the vampire defended.

"You don't conquer someones fear by THROWING THEM INTO IT." The fiery teen threw back. and this devolved into more bickering. Gumball just pinched the bridge of his nose and hoped they'd get to the beach soon so Fionna would calm the math down and become the center of attention again. Anything to keep these two idiots from fighting more.

When they got to the beach, Marshall Lee set the shell of the once-mighty Fionna down.

"C'mon, girly, quit being a freak. I told ya it's just a lake this time." She blinked slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"Next time you should just ask me to meet you here," She said somewhat shakily, smoothing her hands over her arms literally trying to hold herself together. The guys, once again, Glared at Marshall, who had the grace to look the tiniest bit repentant. "Then I wouldn't freak out. Besides I don't even have my bathing suit."

"It's ok, I brought one for you," and his repentance was replaced with evil again as he held out a beach bag for her which she hesitantly took and went to the changing stalls set up for people to use.

"Marshall, why do you have women's clothing?" Prince Gumball questioned. Flame Prince chuckled and chimed in.

"Yeah, Marsh, Are you a pervert or something?"

"Or maybe he just likes to wear women's clothes." the two chuckled.

"Next time you go to the beach see what she shows up in and you'll be glad I supplied the suit." he said, knowing full well that she would have shown up in an old timey one piece with sleeves and stripes and everything. not the frilly little nothing he had brought with him.

"Uh, Marsh," Her unsure voice drifted out from the tent, "I think you forgot the rest of the suit" She came out fidgeting and all wrapped up in a towel, two thin blue straps wrapping around her neck.

"Nope , that's it." he said nonchalantly. "It fits right?"

"I think so..." She said, not being used to wearing this kind of stuff.

"Then give me this!" He yanked the towel out of her hands and away from her body. Bonnibeaux and Flint stared, mouths agape, and Marsh just chuckled. Fionna stood there, 5 feet of exposed skin, bashfulness, and blue ruffles. the bottoms were plain, but a sky blue that went well with the creamy color of her skin, her tummy flat and toned through adventuring, and the halter top cupping her chest and accentuating it with ruffles. this was definitely worth the truce Marshall and talked them into. Clever clever Marshall Lee.

"Flint" fi said fidgeting endlessly. he shook his head trying to get his mind out of the deep dark gutter it had fallen into and smiled winningly at her.

"Yeah, Fifi?"

"You're glassing the beach." And it was his turn to be embarrassed as they all laughed at him.


End file.
